No Man Left Behind
by Epona3
Summary: The MSS wasn't happy about anything that Annie, Auggie, and Calder did during their visit to Hong Kong. They wanted answers, and happened to find somebody to provide them.
1. Chapter 1

_**They left us with so many possibilities at the end of 416. Here is one that immediately came to mind at the end of the episode. **_

* * *

Auggie hung up the phone and leaned against the pillar with a smile. Everything was going to be okay. Annie was safely on her way to the States, Joan had her baby, and Langley was no longer under the control of a traitor. He was ready to go home and work on helping Annie heal. She may have gotten out of this without physical injury, but Auggie knew more than anybody the emotional pain Henry had inflicted.

He checked the time. Sarah should be back from retrieving her car soon, so he gathered his things and walked out front for her to pick him up to go to the airport. He would be able to catch a direct flight and have time to get some things situated in DC before Annie arrived via her convoluted itinerary.

Auggie was waiting on the sidewalk, listening to the traffic, when several people walked toward him briskly. Something about their approach caused him to brace for an attack, so when the first man touched him, he reacted violently. Outnumbered and unprepared, he was quickly restrained. Sarah drove up just in time to see the MSS agents push Auggie into the back of a car.

...

Annie was escorted directly to Langley where she hoped Auggie would be waiting. She was a little surprised he wasn't in the car that picked her up, but knew that his dedication to her had to have it's limits. She already owed him so much.

She was led directly to a briefing room where she was interviewed about the case surrounding Henry Wilcox, particularly, her activities after faking her death. After an hour, they took a short break and Calder approached her.

"I'm glad this is over, Walker."

"Me, too. Thank you for everything." Annie replied. She glanced around, expecting Auggie.

"He's not here." Calder said, noticing her search.

Annie looked at Calder. "Where is he?"

"His flight back was delayed."

Annie glared at him. "Tell me."

"After the rest of your debrief. I know better than to try to keep secrets between the two of you, but the information you are giving us here is more important than your romantic intentions with Operative Anderson."

Annie rolled her eyes and stormed back into the interview room.

...

Calder walked into Barber's office in the DPD and pulled the door shut. "Status?"

"I've got Hummingbird searching all over the city as best I can, but if Auggie wasn't able to hack into the escalator cameras like you said, I doubt we will have more luck. He configured this system for Europe, not China. There are a lot of cameras we don't have access to right now."

"We have to be able to search that city. What about audio feeds?"

"Sarah's team has placed parabolic mics in suspected MSS holding facilities, but we've got nothing."

"Not even in the buildings around where she lost her trail on the car?"

"Nothing yet. But there are only three of us digging on this. At least give me some grunts to listen to the feeds, man."

"Pick two more people to read in, but I expect you to find something for me, and soon."

"Yes sir."

Calder took a moment to observe the flustered tech operative who had worked hard to prove himself recently. He was another of Auggie's proteges, just a different field than Annie, and that was all Calder needed to know in order to trust his work. He also knew he deserved to know the truth.

"When you get them read in and pushing forward, come see me upstairs. I have something else you need to know about."

"Yes sir." Barber replied, jumping right back into the job.

...

Once Auggie was pushed into the car, he didn't resist. Instead, he focused on gathering his bearings and assessing his situation. He was alone in the back seat, and they were moving slowly across town. He kept track of the turns in case he had an opportunity to make his way back to the consulate. The further they drove, the less likely this seemed. With his phone and cane, he was perfectly able to navigate independently. But his cane was pushed out of his hands in the fight, and his cell was in the hands of the MSS. Unfortunately for them, as soon as they tried to adjust the settings for sighted use, all information would be irreparably deleted. It was one of the little perks he programmed in all his devices.

When the car came to a stop he was unceremoniously pulled into what sounded like a parking garage. He was directed forward and through a door. Something was shouted toward him in Cantonese just before his foot hit the bottom stair of a staircase. The men around him stopped for a moment and talked among themselves. Auggie didn't understand much Cantonese at all, but in his short visit he had already started to recognize the word "Blind."

"Stairs." A voice said, pushing Auggie into the steps.

He silently obeyed, taking note of the route out of the building in case he was lucky enough to escape. He was brought into a room and secured to a chair. Somebody stepped in front of him, likely testing his vision. He fixed his gaze forward, ready for whatever may come next.

Without warning, he felt a needle pierce his skin, injecting something into his upper arm.

...

When Annie finished her debrief, Calder wasn't nearby. Ready to know whatever was going on with Auggie, she rushed to the DPD to find him.

Barber looked up from his computer just in time to see the brunette storm through the office space with familiar speed and poise. She turned to look into his office and he recognized her face. Immediately, Barber felt the color drain from his own.

Annie looked around the DPD and realized what she had done. Everybody looked like they had seen a ghost. She had forgotten that her whole existence was classified.

"Shit," She said to the silent room.

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all of the comments and enthusiasm! **_

* * *

Calder didn't take any time to appreciate how far he had progressed in his career as he sat in the White House with the Secretary of State and US Ambassador to China waiting to brief the President. The small group determined that Operative Anderson was worth the diplomatic efforts necessary to retrieve him. Hopefully the Chinese would be willing to accept the cover story that he was a blind tech guru traveling on business with limited connection to the government. This was his normal operations cover, and most likely what he would reveal if tortured. With diplomatic plans in place, he returned to Langley.

...

Annie wasn't sure what to do as the DPD awoke from their moment of shock and started walking up to her, some of them in tears.

"Guys, I'll explain what I can later, right now I need..." Before finishing the sentence, she ducked into Barber's office and shut the door, leaving herself alone with the emotionally conflicted tech lead.

"Annie," He said.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I thought you guys knew."

"Calder said he was going to read me in on something when he got back from his meeting." He couldn't stop staring. "I assumed it had to do with getting Auggie out of China."

The shock was immediately evident on Annie's face. "Auggie is still in China?"

"Oh shit." Barber replied, seeing the fury spread across her features. "We are going to get him back, I swear! We have a whole team working on it, and we are getting Hummingbird running, and-"

Barber's words were cut off by Calder walking in through the side door of tech ops.

"You had me do a debrief while Auggie is stuck in China?"

"I see that you two have read each other in." Calder stated, calmly.

"Not completely." Annie snapped back. "Why is Auggie still in China?"

"The MSS picked him up just after you got out of Hong Kong."

Annie's eyes lit up. "He's been in Chinese custody for over 24 hours? And you let me sit in that room discussing old news while I could have been on a plane back over there?"

"The last thing we need is for you to step foot on Chinese soil right now. We have people on the ground making progress. People that aren't being sought after by every police officer on the island."

"I know Auggie better than anybody. I should have been looped in."

"So you could do something rash?" Calder asked. "You and Auggie are a great team, but when it comes to taking care of each other you both make poor decisions. Now, I just got back from a briefing with the President of the United States and the Secretary of State on this matter, and they are working for a diplomatic release."

"Have the Chinese admitted to having him?" Annie asked.

"No, but one of the operatives at the Chinese desk that was helping him with your situation saw him being taken. She has given us good information. We'll have him back soon, Walker."

"What can I do?" Annie asked.

"Let Barber get you up to speed and help us think of things Auggie may have done to leave us a trail of breadcrumbs."

...

Auggie waited for his consciousness to slip away after the injection. In the slow motion way things work during a crisis, he wondered if he would notice the black curtain rising that he remembered from passing out once when sighted. Perhaps he would notice it in his touch, or feel something shutting down his body that he never noticed before. He wiggled his fingers to test.

A voice spoke. "You may feel your heart rate slow a little. Maybe some numbness in your fingers. When your colleague shot this into me the other day I had blurry vision, but I guess you don't need to worry about that."

Auggie said nothing.

"While we wait for the medicine to take effect, tell me your name."

Auggie fought a smile. "Ray Charles."

A fist quickly landed in his gut. "When that serum works it's magic you will be more than cooperative. No need to cause yourself unnecessary harm now."

Auggie knew the act they expected to see. He couldn't be too willing to give information, or too resistant. They expected their serum to work. Auggie didn't. The man waited a few minutes before talking again.

"What is your name?" He asked again.

"August Anderson," Auggie replied.

"That's not what's on your passport."

"My client is powerful enough to supply us with aliases for certain projects."

"Who is your client?"

"The US Government."

"Who is your employer?"

"GTG Inc." Auggie recited.

"What do you do for them?"

"I'm a tech guy."

"What kind of tech?"

"Set up and maintain servers, mostly. Fix bugs in the system on occasion."

"Why are you in Hong Kong?"

"There was a bug in the system. The normal technician wasn't able to make the trip. The powers that be usually keep the blind guy at headquarters. They are worried that I might accidentally get in the car with MSS or something."

Auggie could definitely feel the serum working. It gave him a feeling of being drunk. He was used to keeping secrets even when he had lost the rest of his inhibitions, so this was a little easier for him than most.

…

Annie was looking through the security footage that Barber found, trying to see if she recognized any of the MSS agents that she encountered.

"What about his phone?" Annie asked.

"Surely that would be the first thing they take from him, maybe after his cane." Barber replied.

"Not necessarily. It's possible it was on him while they traveled to wherever they are holding him."

Barber typed away. "That would make them pretty crappy spies." He mumbled.

"Everybody makes mistakes once in a while." Annie replied.

"It looks as though they crushed his phone about a mile from where they picked him up. I'm pulling up the cameras at that location. It's nothing but roadway."

"But this is Auggie's phone - maybe he had something special programmed for a situation like this?" Annie suggested.

"Like what?" Barber asked.

"Maybe there are other signals nearby when his phone went out?" Annie asked.

Barber looked at the information on the screen and saw that one signal appeared the moment that Auggie's phone disappeared. He had worked a way to send a signal out from the nearest phone if his were ever destroyed.

"You are a genius, Annie."

"Auggie is the genius." She replied.

"I'm glad you are here, Annie." Barber said, softly.

"Let's get Auggie on the way home, and I'll explain everything that I can." Annie replied.

…

Auggie fought to maintain control as the MSS agent asked more questions. They were getting more sensitive, and one slip would let them know that he was as valuable a resource as they originally thought.

"You are a good fighter. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Army." Auggie replied. "Can I have some water? I've done a lot of talking."

"Not yet."

"Why were you in the car that stopped traffic earlier today?"

"That's where my driver stopped." Auggie replied.

"Yesterday you were in another fight, at the Observatory. Who were you fighting?"

"Somebody that attacked me, that's all I know."

"Do you usually get in this many fights?"

"No," Auggie replied. "I'm just a tech guy these days."

…

With Annie's discovery, Barber was able to direct the team in Hong Kong to a more specific area. She described the place where she was held, in case they had Auggie in a similar room. The city was dense, and even with a more specific location, they had a lot of area to search.

…

After hours of interrogation, Auggie was struggling to fight the drugs. He felt another shot and his consciousness waned. He could barely struggle as they moved him to the floor and cuffed him to a pipe.

"Sleep," They ordered.

He didn't imagine that it was possible, but the drugs in his system counter-acted the adrenaline and soon he was unconscious.

…

The parabolic mics weren't picking up any information in the building, but the team was fairly certain they were in the right place. Barber had managed to hack into the parking garage cameras and saw an unusually high volume of traffic involving men in suits for such a low-rent building. Dressed as college students, a small team of agents carefully went door to door, listening then breaking in to each apartment.

It was their 23rd try that they found him.


	3. Chapter 3

Auggie heard the door open behind him and pretended to still be asleep. The footsteps were different this time, and he could hear the person speak in English. "I think we found him."

Auggie stayed still. "Mingus?" The voice asked.

He tried to sit up, but was still handcuffed to a pipe on the floor. "Who is there?"

"The good guys." A voice said as it moved closer.

"Glad you could make it." Auggie said, laying flat while they worked on the cuffs.

"You okay to walk?"

"We'll see. Got a lot of medications yesterday. I think it was yesterday."

A strong arm pulled Auggie up and before he could determine up from down he was being pulled from the room. "Sorry, man. We want to get you out of here before the big guns show up."

Auggie nodded. "Just tell me where to go."

...

"They found him." Barber announced.

Annie sat down for the first time since she walked into the DPD. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"They haven't requested medics."

"Good job, Barber." Calder said.

...

Auggie was less than coordinated as they loaded him into a vehicle and took him to the American Embassy while they could determine his exfiltration.

"You okay man?" One of the rescuers asked.

Auggie turned his head toward the speaker. "Everything is kind of blurry. How do you guys plan to get me off this island?"

"Not sure, yet. Looking into everything from private boats to riding home with the Secretary of State."

Auggie's eyes widened. "I'm not that special."

"The White House seems to think you are. For now let's have a doctor check you out. We are at the Embassy."

The vehicle had stopped moving and Auggie's door opened. He stood up, still bothered by some dizziness. He held on to the other man's elbow a little tighter than normal.

...

"I am going to meet him." Annie stated.

"Walker, I don't know how to put this more clearly, but you are never going to step foot on Chinese soil again. Neither is Anderson. It would be a risk to both yourself and diplomatic relations."

"I'm not waiting for him to get all the way back here. You heard the report, he's going to need medical care."

Calder sighed. "They will probably transfer him to the base in Hawaii as soon as possible. You both need a vacation anyway. Pack up something pretty and don't cause any trouble."

Annie smiled and bounced on her heels. "Thank you."

Barber stood up, having heard this exchange. "Tell Auggie that I'm angry with him, and that I can't wait for him to be back so I can buy him a beer. I want you two to explain everything."

"It's a deal, Eric. I don't know exactly what you have been doing for Auggie, but I appreciate all the help."

"All I need to know is, did you get Henry?"

Annie's spirits faded a little. "Yeah."

"Good."

...

Diplomatic strings were pulled and Auggie was flown out of Hong Kong directly to Honolulu within hours. The Chinese government couldn't hide the fact that they had abducted and tortured an American Citizen, and they had no clear evidence of espionage. Despite Auggie's insistence that he was fine, he was escorted to a private room at Tripler Army Hospital where he was led to an examination table and told that a doctor would be by shortly.

Immediately after the door shut, there was a knock. Before he responded, the door was opened and light footsteps entered.

"Hey." Annie said.

Auggie looked up and smiled. "Hey."

He tried to stand up and fought a wave of dizziness. Annie quickly stepped forward to stabilize him. "You aren't okay." She said.

"Just need the MSS cocktail to leave my system."

"They gave you the shot?" Annie asked.

"Couple of them." Auggie replied. "The last was a sedative."

She ran her hand up and down his arm as he leaned back.

A few minutes later a doctor came to the room and did a thorough examination. Auggie insisted that Annie stay. He drew some blood for tests and checked all of Auggie's vitals. Other than the vertigo and a slightly elevated blood pressure, he seemed okay.

"I want to get some fluids in you, to flush out the sedative. We won't have full results of your bloodwork until tomorrow. I'd like to keep you here for observation until then."

"I'm qualified to administer an IV," Annie stated. "Would it be possible to give us a field kit, and we return in the morning? I promise to keep an eye on him."

"Are you a nurse?" The Doctor asked.

"Absolutely," She lied.

"Captain Anderson, if you are okay with this, it is fine with me."

"I prefer not being in a hospital." Auggie replied.

...

Auggie was already feeling better as Annie led him off the elevator at their beachfront hotel. They entered the room and she took him straight toward the bed.

"I can't believe Calder didn't loop you in earlier." Auggie said.

"His guilt is why the CIA is paying for our Hawaiian vacation. We aren't allowed back into Langley for at least two weeks."

"Sounds good to me." He sat up against the headboard and Annie placed a pillow under his left arm.

"This will be cold." Annie said as she rubbed a cool antiseptic wipe on his arm.

Auggie sat quietly while Annie located his vein. After another warning, she quickly inserted the needle for the IV and taped it to his arm. She attached the fluids and checked that they were flowing into his system.

"All set up." Annie said.

"Glad you paid better attention to the lessons at the farm on first aid than on detonating a bomb."

"Har. I'm glad you are feeling good enough to joke around." She said while standing up. She pulled open the sliding glass door that opened onto a small balcony. Auggie was close enough that he could immediately feel the breeze.

"The room is small, but I figured that wouldn't matter. You are only a few feet from the opening to the door to the balcony. The bathroom is on the other side of the bed. TV, tables, and all the usual hotel stuff are about three feet from the foot of the bed."

"Thanks," Auggie replied. "Are you leaving me, or something?"

Annie stopped and looked at him. "No, but you don't have a cane." She said softly.

Auggie nodded. "Yeah. I'll have to put that on my Christmas list."

"I should have gone by your apartment. I was in a bit of a hurry at the time."

Auggie cocked his head sideways. "You weren't worried about me, were you, Annie?"

Annie giggled at her own words. "Not for a minute."

Auggie smiled. "If you were going to go on a shopping adventure, I'm going to need a new phone, too."

"Nice trick you did with yours, by the way."

"Caught that, did you?"

"Yeah. Anything else you need?"

Auggie shrugged. "If we are really spending a week here, I probably need some clothes, and a set of earbuds would be nice."

"We really are spending a week here. Maybe longer. However long we need to recover." She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I like the sound of that."

Annie walked around the bed and climbed in next to him on the side without the IV. She took his hand in hers, and leaned lightly against his shoulder. They sat together, listening to the sound of the waves, as the ocean breeze started the slow process of healing their bodies and their minds.

The End!


End file.
